


Fairy Lights

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Response to the prompt Fairy Lights.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the lj community Romancing the Wizard for their Holiday Drabbles and Drawbles challenge. Prompt Fairy Lights.  


* * *

The fairy lights twinkled above the couple as they danced under the stars. They turned and looked at their son dancing with his new bride and remembered when they were dancing at their own wedding years ago. They looked into each other’s eyes and knew without even talking that they were both remembering the same thing, both remembering when they were young and the new love that they shared. 

 

Molly leaned her head on her husband’s chest. She sighed when she thought of that time long gone but smiled at the thought of a bright new future full of grandchildren


End file.
